H2O: Just Add Who
by Brambleberry or Lionflight
Summary: The Doctor, Captain Jack and Rose have an accident where the TARDIS teleports them into Emma's house while Cleo, Rikki and Emma are having a chat. When they try to figure out what happened something really strange happens...Rose and Emma switch bodies! Have no fear; HIATUS IS HERE! This'll be on hiatus until I can look at it without being ashamed; it could be continued.
1. The Odd Noise

**Prologue**

"Come on! it wasn't that bad!" Rikki exclaimed. "Yes it was." Emma retorted. "You almost let Barren and Zane know that we're _mermaids_!" Cleo said, still very nervous. "They won't find out." Rikki said clearly not worried, "especially Barren." she said staring mischiviously at Emma. "Rikki!" Cleo gasped. "What? it's true!" Rikki said, trying to sound innocent.

"bu-" Emma was interrupted by a sound coming from Emma's living room. "Let's go see what that sound is!" Cleo said, excited. When the three girls arrived in the living room Emma gasped. "What?" Rikki and Cleo asked Emma at exactly the same time. Emma pointed. Once they saw what Emma saw they gasped as well. A blue police box was in Emma's living room. Suddenly a brown haired, very tall man appeared, along with a blonde girl and another brown haired man. They all gasped again. "Oh...Hello" the taller brown haired man said.


	2. Mall Trip!

"I'm The Doctor, this is Rose and this is Captain Jack Harkness"The Doctor said. "How do you do?" Jack said shaking Cleo's hand. "Jack , stop flirting." The Doctor said. "I was just saying hello!" Jack replied. "Ya, well for you that's flirting" The Doctor said.

"So your saying that you've come to warn us that these men made of metal called Cybermen are coming to take over" Rikki said unimpressed. "Um, ya" The Doctor replied. "Explain yourself" Emma said. "Ok!" The Doctor replied happily. "Doctor? Can we get a book?" Rose asked. "Sure, but none that say copyright 2011!" "Ok" Rose replied. Rose and Captain Jack went into the T.A.R.D.I.S.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 2 HOURS LATER * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Emma, Cleo and even Rikki were speechless. "What?" The Doctor asked. "Um…wow" Rikki said ending the silence first. "That's more information than I was expecting" Emma agreed quietly. Just then Jack and Rose came out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. "Told you it would take 2 hours!" Rose said. "That'll be 20 bucks Jack". "WHAT!" Jack yelled shocked. "We agreed on 20 bucks" Rose replied losing patience quickly. Jack rolled his eyes before giving 20 bucks. Rose hmphed and was heading back into the T.A.R.D.I.S. when Emma called her and said "why don't we go shopping?, you know to lighten the mood" "Let's!" Rose replied eagerly. "Jack go with them and watch them." said The Doctor. Cleo had called Lewis while they were talking and he was coming over to investigate. "I want to come too" Cleo cried. "Why not?" Rose shrugged. "Wait don't leave me here with _**him**_" Rikki said motioning to the Doctor. "Fine I'll stay" Cleo sighed sadly. DING-DONG! The doorbell rang and Cleo rushed to get it. "I'll go and keep watch on Emma then" Lewis said coming into the room and slowly his eyes widened and widened and widened. "You're the Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness" he managed to choke out. Jack and the Doctor shrugged. In the end only Rose, Emma, Lewis and Jack went shopping. Cleo, Rikki and the Doctor stayed at Emma's house.

"Look at him!" Rose cried out pointing at a tiny male Chihuahua. "Oh he's so cute!" Emma said cooing the mini dog. Lewis and Jack moaned. Emma and Rose glared at them. "Why don't you just get him?" Lewis said sarcastically. Rose looked at the price and the Chihuahua wasn't expensive. "Great idea Lewis!" She said and bought the little dog. Lewis let out another moan. "Why don't you call him…"Emma trailed off not being able to think of anything. Rose and Emma glanced each other then the dog, each other, dog and exclaimed: "Chance!" they both exclaimed. "That's a weird name" Jack said surprised. (He was expecting something like Chichi) "You guys should stop complaining" said Rose. "Yeah you really" should Emma agreed. "Can we go back?" Lewis asked. "Fine" Emma sighed unhappily. There were still 3 stores left to visit. _Another time_ Emma thought. "What was the point of this trip again?" Lewis asked. "To lighten the mood" Emma replied. They all walked back to her house. Half of them were happy, the other half not so happy.


End file.
